Mr Right
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: In a perfect society, Mr. Right is easy to find. So why hasn't Buffy found hers? Written for AU Bingo on LJ.
1. Mr Right

**Title:** Mr. Right  
**Prompt:**Future: Utopia  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings:**None

**Summary:**In a perfect society, Mr. Right is easy to find. So why hasn't Buffy found hers?

In the year 3908, Buffy Summers was a perfectly normal woman. She had a well paying job, a nice sized house, a standard pet, and a well kept yard. Every Friday her neighborhood held a weekly barbeque where everyone would gather and share the wonderful happenings of their day. Then on Saturday night they would go to a bonfire down at the beach and share horror stories about some place called 'Jail' and the people who used to live there.

Buffy, of course, knew all these stories by heart just like every other citizen. They were what kept the society in order and helped people to make the right choices. Occasionally there would be one person that was a bit different, but they would be helped right away and when they returned to their lives they were the perfect citizen that everyone strived to be.

Buffy's day was very average to most people. She got up at 6 o' clock and took a shower before getting ready for work. She worked as a guidance counselor for high school students. It was her job to make students realize the importance of contributing to society and to help them feel like they belonged. Her job was very important, and without it many students would begin to act out. A new generation would begin to think new ideas that could very well rip apart society at the seams.

After work she would stop by a simple bistro for coffee where she would meet with her friends and talk about the day. Then she would head home, feed her large Golden Retriever, and settle in for the night. Buffy Summers had a good, average life with a good, average home.

So why did she feel like it wasn't enough?

Oh, she never told anyone about her worries. If she did she would have to go on a holiday from her job and be watched closely until she was fit to re-enter society. She had seen some of the people who had returned from their holidays, and some of them were nothing like she remembered. In fact, they were rather boring when they used to be fun and dramatic.

So in order to keep herself, she remained docile when she wanted to scream, smiled politely when she wanted to pout, and told all the children exactly what they wanted the children to know. Did she agree with things? Generally yes. But some days she wondered if she would have preferred life two thousand years ago.

The first Monday of January started out very normal. After taking a shower and picking out one of her nicest Monday outfits, she found she had extra time and used it to play catch with her dog, Riley. Then she left for work, taking a bus because the she didn't reach the cities standards for safe driving. Her day passed smoothly with a surprisingly little amount of work, and afterwards she had lunch with Willow, her Husband Oz, Tara, Xander, his wife Anya, and the ever present Angel who never seemed to realize that Buffy didn't want to go out on a date with him. It was pleasant, and afterwards Buffy found herself walking home – it was much too nice a day to stay inside.

She was turning onto her street when suddenly she found herself propelled backwards as she connected with a firm chest. Half of her felt like snapping at the stranger, but her better sense told her that would be a bad idea and instead she looked up with a frown, ready to accept the strangers imminent, by-the-book apology.

Rule Number One: Always Apologize

"Bloody hell, watch – I mean, sorry."

Buffy knew in that moment that she had found someone like her – someone who understood the rules, followed the rules, but disagreed with the rules. She smiled, surprising the stranger, and pushed herself up to offer him her hand.

"Buffy Summers," She introduced, "Nice to meet you."

Rule Number Two: Always accept the Apology

And she saw when he realized he had found someone the same as him. His crystal blue eyes widened in surprise and a confident smirk stretched across his face as his tongue peeked through his teeth. He was taller than her – no surprise there – but not by much, and from what she could tell he had a very firm build and a wonderful body that made her want to –

'Easy, girl.' She thought, 'Back on topic.'

"Name's William." He introduced, shaking her hand and tugging her closer to him, making her look up at him with a breathless smile, "But you can call me Spike."

Rule Number Three: No Lewd or inappropriate Nicknames are to be said in Public

Her cheeks flushed with excitement and she let her hand stay firmly clasped in his. How many rules had they broken already?

"You wanna go out sometime, dinner or something?" she asked bluntly, making his smirk widen.

Rule Number Four: The Man always initiates a Relationship

"I'd love to." Spike agreed.

Buffy smiled brightly and quickly pulled a pen from her purse and grabbed his arm, pushing up his sleeve to write down her phone number quickly before dropping her pen back into her purse.

"Call me sometime." She said, not taking no for an answer. Spike's smirk turned into a small half-smile.

"You can count on it."


	2. the One

Title: the One  
Prompt: Future: Utopia  
Medium: Fic  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: language  
Summary: Spike hasn't met the women he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and it's starting to get suspicious. Then he bumps into Buffy. Companion piece to 'Mr. Right'.

A bad day was a rare occurrence in the year 3908, but for Spike they seemed to happen more often than not. Well, maybe it was a bad idea to think of himself as 'Spike'. His nickname wasn't exactly accepted out in public – it was too scandalous for the Councils taste.

'_Wankers' _he thought gruffly as he gathered his suit jacket in his arms and began the tiring walk home. His car was deemed 'unsafe' by the Council, and now he could only drive it in the country side or in designated leisure areas. His job, while very accommodating, didn't supply him with the finances to go out and buy a Council Approved vehicle.

Oh, he followed the rules. He didn't want to end up like that prat Angelus or his ex, Drusilla. He liked having his personality completely, one hundred percent in tact, thankyouverymuch. It was already bad enough that he was 33 and single. Most men would have already found an appropriate wife and gotten married. He'd hoped it would be that way with Dru, but after she had a mental breakdown in the middle of the square she was carted off to a corrections facility. She came back a completely different from the woman he had fallen in love with.

He jogged down the street, keeping to the designated walking speed as he tried to get home through the surprisingly well organized crowds. He stuck out with his bleached hair and earring, but the Council hadn't gone that far yet. He still had his sense of style.

He rounded a corner and grunted in surprise when a small blonde body connected with his chest, causing the poor girl to go stumbling backwards. He felt his patience snap.

"Bloody hell, watch where – I mean, sorry."

Rule Number One: Always Apologize.

Instead of looking affronted, she smiled up at him and pushed herself up off the floor. She offered him her hand.

"Buffy Summers." She introduced, "Nice to meet you."

Rule Number Two: Always Accept the Apology

Spike's eyes widened in surprise and a slow cocky smirk stretched across his face. The girl was a spicy little number, dressed semi-casually in a white blouse and khaki slacks that teased him with her small but perfect cleavage. He felt his body react accordingly, and he knew that he had to have this woman.

"Names William." He said, shaking her hand and suddenly pulling her body close against his, "But you can call me Spike. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled coyly.

"You wanna go out sometime, to dinner or something?" she asked.

Rule Number Four: The Man Always Initiates a Relationship

Spike felt his smirk widened as he answered, "I'd love to."

Buffy smiled a bright smile that seemed to just completely illuminate his whole world. In that moment, he knew he couldn't go another day without seeing that smile, without finding out what her laugh sounded like. He needed her like a man needs water.

She pulled out a pen from her purse and without hesitation grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve to jot down her phone number on his arm. The feel of her skin on his made his blood race and his heart thunder in her chest. When she pulled her hand away he felt a profound loss that made him want to jerk her against him and snog her good and proper.

"Call me sometime." She demanded. Spike felt his smirk turn to a honest-to-goodness smile, something that was rare to find with him.

"You can count on it." He promised.


	3. First Date

**Title:** First Date  
**Prompt:** Future: Utopia  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** language  
**Summary:** Spike and Buffy go on their first date. Sequel to the One and Mr. Right, but can stand alone.

Buffy waited for him to call for three days. When Friday came around she was about to loose her mind, constantly watching her phone and waiting. Ever since she had run into Spike, literally, he was all she could think about.

Then she started to worry – maybe they had caught on and sent him to a corrections center? She didn't even want to think of that. It made her stomach hurt just thinking of it. She liked him like he was, not uniform like everyone else.

She was pulling on a casual shirt when her phone rang. Her heart stopped and she dashed downstairs, almost tripping as she snatched the phone up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, kitten." Spike's voice rumbled over the phone, and her heart thundered away in her chest. "I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

Buffy's heart sank, "Well, tonight's the weekly barbeque and they expect me to be there." She said solemnly. That was one of the things she hated – the neighborhood had a mandatory date set in which all members should be present unless given a day notice of your unavailability. For her neighborhood it was Friday, and it was a barbeque.

To her surprise Spike didn't even flinch, "Well how about I go with you?"

Buffy's heart rose and she smiled, "I would like that. I don't really like these barbeques anyway."

He laughed, and Buffy felt her smile widened. She gave him her address and delighted in the fact that he lived barely ten minutes away and would be there in time. Lateness was looked down upon and Buffy had enough trouble with timing as it was.

She looked down at her clothes and suddenly panicked – there was no way she would wear this on her first 'date' with Spike! She dashed back upstairs and practically tore off her shirt before shuffling through her closet and pulling on a simple red blouse and a pair of tight black jeans.

The doorbell rang as she was slipping on a pair of black boots, and she quickly zipped them up before dashing downstairs to open the door. As she expected, Spike was standing in the doorway, a silver hoop in his ear and his platinum hair slicked back. They both took in each others clothes and smiled in amusement,

"If you wanted to coordinate you could've asked." Spike joked. Buffy blushed and laughed along, but on the inside she felt like her blood was on fire. He was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that were practically illegal, a tight black tee shirt covered with a red button up shirt, and a pair of clunky boots that went out of style at least ten years ago, but for once she didn't mind.

.

Buffy and Spike shared exhausted looks as the loud chatter of friendly neighbors filled the air. For once Buffy was glad she had someone with her. She had never really liked the barbeques but they were a necessary part of keeping a happy and healthy neighborhood.

The only highlight of the night was when Buffy showed up with Spike on her side. There were whispers and a few shocked looks, and her neighbor looked positively scandalized. The only one who seemed pleased with the decision was Anya, Xanders wife, who gave her a wink and a lewd gesture when her husbands back was turn.

"I'm bored." Buffy finally broke to Spike, poking at the over cooked beef, "Wanna go get a burger?"

Spike laughed and pushed aside his plate, "Tha's got to be the best idea I've ever heard."

Buffy smiled as Spike stood and offered her his hand, pulling her up and quickly tossing their plates in the trash. Buffy approached the host, Mr. Giles, and offered him a polite smile.

"I think Sp – William and I are going to head out." She said. Giles blinked in surprise before suddenly comprehending what she said.

"Oh, ah, yes, of course." He said, "Well, I hope you have a nice night."

And without another word offered to the partygoers, Spike and Buffy walked out hand in hand.


End file.
